


Face

by Cutesonas



Series: mceu oneshots [16]
Category: Marvel, The Punisher - Fandom, daredevil - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26242960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutesonas/pseuds/Cutesonas
Summary: Matt is a deep sleeper, Frank is in love.
Relationships: Frank Castle & Matt Murdock, Frank Castle/Matt Murdock, fratt
Series: mceu oneshots [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714144
Comments: 1
Kudos: 71





	Face

Sleeping

Matt is a deep sleeper

“And so, that’s how my daughter learned how to ride a b-“ The Italian man trailed off, getting a better listen of the wounded and tired man on his couch, his corny demon helmet on the floor beside him. 

He exited his kitchen, carefully stepping closer, he can’t be asleep, can he? 

He got a better look now.

He definitely was.

Frank blinked. His eyes expanding twice the size they originally were. What was this...thumping in his heart? He was just sleeping, everyone fucking does that Frank, calm down, Jesus Christ it’s not that big of a deal.

The awake man attempted to continue his opening of his can of beans, but halted as he passed by the resting man once more. This must be the first time red has actually let his guard down around him.

And the first time he took off that ridiculous helmet. 

He was beautiful. 

He was at peace at where he was sleeping. 

Like he had no reason to be worried to where he is. 

Like he trusted Frank enough to relax. 

This thought enraged the man, arguing with himself on which was better, waking him up and kicking him out or giving him a couple more minutes, considering that he took his fair share of hits on patrol. And definitely not for any other reason frank had in mind like getting a better look at his face, to fully appreciate the movement before they returned to their constant bickering and meaningless conversations on countless rooftops.

He gently leaned on the back of the sofa, lending an ear to his faint and peaceful inhaled and exhales. He then focused on the mans hair, curly and messy, yet shined unusually as it reflected the train lights from outside. Frank immediately knew what would cause that, gel. He chuckled. Whoever red was during the day cared about appearances it seems. Made sense. 

Though what really caught his attention was the discolored bits of his hair appearing white in comparison to his brown curls, pairing with the white blotches on his right eye. The markings enthralling Frank, peaking his interest and making his heart race like there was no tomorrow. He slowly reached his arm out, tapping the face with a single finger to test the waters. However the small contact was enough to practically kill the marine. 

His face was so... warm .

So soft. So welcoming. He traced his fingers on his face some more, the skin feeling like thin glass in his hands, as the wrong move could be disastrous.

Speaking of disaster, the resting man grumbled. His eyebrows furrowing as he twitched some more, before finally relaxing once more. 

He sighed in relief. Crisis averted.


End file.
